Our eyes were quick to find
by audaciousaudino
Summary: Naruto and Hinata were dating, but Naruto realizes, after the Forest of Death, that he loves Sakura. He breaks up with Hinata, which leaves her in tears. What will happen next? A cute oneshot of an unusual pairing: SasuHina. Please read- its a cute pairing you might just grow to love!


_**ecided to write something for my favorite anime, and I figured a unusual pairing would do just fine. I honestly ship naruto and hinata getting together because sakura has naruto has her second choice, and naruto deserves better. .**_

_**Oh, and here's a disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**_

_**One last thing before you read this oneshot! It takes place in the original Naruto, i.e. before Shippuden!**_

* * *

Hinata grew tense as she braced herself for the news. She knew what was coming- Naruto had brought her to her favorite spot in the Hidden Leaf Village. A huge cherry blossom tree just outside the gate of the village. Naruto had brought her here when he announced his love. They were Genin when that happened.

However, it had just been the Chuunin exams. Sakura had nearly died in the Forest of Death. And Hinata knew it. She also knew that Naruto grew closer to her because of it.

"Hinata, I have to tell you this," Naruto started as he stared at the ground. "But, I'm new to this and I don't quite know how."

Hinata forced herself to look up at Naruto like she was clueless. "What is it, Naruto?"

"I...I think we should..." Naruto's face blushed a little, and Hinata couldn't stop herself from feeling hopeful. Perhaps he was going to ask her on a date? Hinata leaned in closer to hear him more clearly, growing more and more anxious and excited.

"...I think we should break up."

Hinata's heart stopped. She knew it, but she had let herself grow helpful. If she would just assume the worst, nothing could disappoint her. Her head dropped instinctively and her fists clenched. She started trembling uncontrollably as tears welled in her eyes. She stared at the ground, but didn't speak.

Naruto took a step towards her like she was an injured animal. "Hinata...?"

Hinata wanted to swear at him. She wanted to scream that it wasn't fair. She wanted to hate Sakura. She wanted to hate Naruto. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't say a word. Instead, she whimpered very quietly and ran past Naruto, back into the village. She, despite her hurt rage, could still manage to feel grateful. Grateful that Naruto didn't see her eyes.

Hinata ran into the Uchiha clan area. It was crossed out and abandoned. But no one would find her here. She kept running down the streets until she couldn't bring herself to run anymore. She slowed down in front of a random house. Sniffling and wiping her damp eyes, she walked inside and took of her shoes due to habit. She didn't notice the blood until she stumbled into the living room. She kneeled down and sat and covered her eyes in her hand. She breathed in deeply before removing her hands. That's when she saw the bloodshed.

She remembered the stories of the Uchiha massacre, but the reality of the pain and loss hit her like a thousand kunai. She found it hard to breathe until someone gently touched her shoulder. She found her breath and let herself manage it for a few seconds before looking up.

Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata didn't stand a chance at hiding her surprise. She stared at his black eyes for a few minutes before piecing it all together: Sasuke Uchiha _was_ an Uchiha. His entire clan and family was murdered- all but him. He had to come "_home_" to this everyday.

She stared at him, her hands still in their out position from being held up to her face. She finally managed to whisper, "I'm so sorry."

How would she feel if her entire clan was murdered? She couldn't even imagine the horror she would feel. Being alone in the world.

Sasuke didn't smile, but his eyes showed a flash of warmth. "It's okay." He sat down on his knees besides her, his hand still on her shoulder. "You get used to it, I suppose."

"How can you bring yourself to come back here every day?" Hinata was staring into Sasuke's bottomless eyes with horror.

"It's still my home." Sasuke smiled this time, but it didn't feel like a real smile.

"I'm so sorry," Hinata repeated thoughtlessly. A tear fell from her eyes. After a few seconds-long-travel, it fell on the floor and left a dark spot.

"It isn't your fault," Sasuke replied without a thought as he stared blankly at the coffee table.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and fell into her hands. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her.

No one ever felt sorry for him. For his clan. After a week, everyone in the Hidden Leaves forgot. Nobody ever visited, nobody ever tried to fix it. Nothing. He fell off the face of the earth. No one cared about him. Girls would look at him during school, but that wasn't the same. He had no parents, no brother, no family, no clan, no home. But now someone cared. Someone saw. Someone saw **reality**.

"It isn't your fault, Hinata." He hugged her without realizing it.

Hinata turned in his arms and cried on his shoulder. She couldn't stand watching suffering. And Sasuke was full of it.

"How can you live like this?" Hinata couldn't control herself- the sobs just kept coming.

"Because I'm an Uchiha and I will survive." Sasuke hugged Hinata tightly.

"You never cry," she speculated between sobs.

"I'm stronger than you think." He closed his eyes peacefully as Hinata laid her head on his shoulder.

Hinata closed her eyes as Sasuke hummed the lullaby his mom always sang to him. They drifted off before long...

xXxXxXx

Sasuke woke with a calm eye-opening. He usually jolted awake because of the nightmares. But he had had a sweet dream. He tried to sit up but failed. Looking down at his right arm, he saw a passed-out Hinata snoozing quietly. He smiled without realizing it and touched her shoulder gently. He shook her shoulder for a few seconds before Hinata groaned and opened her eyes. "Sasuke?"

"We fell asleep," he offered before lowering his hand to her. She took and got up.

Hinata took a quick glance around the still-bloody room. Her eyes seemed to frown.

Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand. "I'll be okay. But I'll be perfect if you stay with me."

Before Hinata could reply, Sasuke stepped closer to her and kissed her.


End file.
